


Let's go skating, darling!

by katychan666



Series: Getting into the Christmas spirit [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Happy, Ice Skating, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Malec, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec go skating. Surprisingly, Magnus sucks at it and Alec is there to help out :)





	

Alec and Magnus were currently walking around the town, holding tightly onto each other’s hand, Alec happily swinging their arms between them and he gained a happy chuckle from the older male, who was amused to see his boyfriend so happy all of the sudden. But, he couldn’t blame him; they were currently on their date and things were going smooth. The warlock let out a happy sigh as well and closed his eyes for a little while, opening them again as he wondered what should they do next. Alec was free for quite some time, so Magnus wanted to make the best of it.

The Shadowhunter glanced at his boyfriend, who was curiously looking around the place and Alec started looking around as well, wondering if Magnus had lost something. Alec was so lost into his thoughts that he almost jumped when the warlock suddenly pulled onto his hand a bit harder than usual and started dragging him off to somewhere. Alec’s eyes widened just a little bit and confusion was written all over his face when Magnus glanced up at him, smiling at him and the frown between the young man’s eyebrows deepened. However, he still didn’t say anything and just obediently followed Magnus like a little lost puppy.

The thing that Magnus was dragging Alec towards was a skating rink. His eyes literally lit up with excitement when he located it and he thought that it would be a good idea if he and Alec went skating for a change. Though Magnus had been alive for centuries, he had never gotten around to actually try skating. It was a mundane thing, but to him it didn’t matter, since the people on the skating rink seemed to be having fun. Also, Magnus’ eyes located bunch of couples there as well, so he knew for a fact that they weren’t going to be the only ones here. He knew that Alec probably had never skated before as well and that made the whole idea of skating with his boyfriend even more fun; they would be able to do something together for the first time. Both of them.

Alec looked towards the skating rink in panic and he almost released Magnus’ hand. Firstly, he had never skated in his life and he knew that if he was supposed to do that in front of Magnus for the first time, he would end up making fun of him. Magnus was so good at everything that he did, so he must’ve been amazing at skating as well! And secondly, there were far too many people in skating rink for Alec’s liking and he didn’t want to be there the only one who didn’t know how to skate. It was going to be so embarrassing and he quickly shook his head.

“Magnus, no,” said Alec in protest and stopped talking, but Magnus didn’t let the change of Alec’s mood to change his mind and the warlock just grinned in response and grabbed Alec’s hand once again, dragging him towards that skating rink once again. “Magnus, I am serious,” he said again and let out an annoyed groan, because his stubborn boyfriend wouldn’t listen to him. It was that exact stubbornness that Alec hated more than anything; not because it was annoying, but because Magnus was able to get anything that he wanted from him with it; Alec was completely powerless to it and that made him feel annoyed for some reason. “I don’t know how to skate. Plus, that place is for mundanes and I don’t want to-”

“Why do you always have to take fun out of everything?” asked Magnus, but wasn’t serious about it. He then pouted and crossed his arms on top of his chest and let out a small sigh. “If you are worried about that, you shouldn’t be. I haven’t skated before as well and it would be kind of nice if we could go skating for the first time together,” he then added and looked up at Alec’s eyes, whose heart literally melted when those cat-eyes met his own ones.

“Are you serious?” blurted out the younger male and his eyes widened a bit, because he was honestly surprised to hear that coming from Magnus.

“Yeah,” said Magnus and chuckled when he saw how confused the younger one looked and he leaned up, to press a kiss against his boyfriend’s temple. “It’ll be special, because it’ll be the first time for both of us, darling.”

Alec sighed and pressed his lips together, forming a thin line and he sighed. Now that Magnus put it that way, he kind of understood why the warlock wanted to go skating with him so much. The fact that Magnus was going to try something for the first time with him made him feel special and happy and in the end, he just nodded, because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to say no to that face. “Sure, why not,” he then said and a smile tugged at his lips when he noticed how happy Magnus looked.

“It is settled then,” said the warlock happily and took Alec’s hand back into his own and the two of them headed over to the skating rink, Magnus happily humming himself a melody that was unknown to Alec, but it still made him feel happy. “Thank you,” he then whispered and Alec let out a happy sigh, not saying anything in response. Instead, he just nodded and the bright smile on his face was enough to let the warlock know that the Shadowhunter was just as excited as he was.

As they made their way to the skating rink, Magnus decided to pay for that time and he happily returned with two pairs of skates to Alec, who was waiting for him beside the rink, sitting on the bench. When he saw that Magnus was coming closer, he got onto his legs and walked to him. It was Alec who put the skates on first and clumsily made him way onto the ice, gripping tightly onto the sides of the rink, unable to bring himself from letting go. However, after ten minutes or so, Alec got quite used to the feeling of standing on the ice and he slowly released the wall of the rink and moved his legs, slowly and clumsily gliding along the ice, but he was still proud of himself. It was kind of hard to catch the balance at first, but thanks to his training, he was able to learn how that worked.

Magnus was happily smirking as he observed his boyfriend, he seemed to be having fun. Alec made it look so easy, so Magnus thought that he would be able to get the hang of it as soon as the other one as well. So, because of this, he quickly put on his skates and carefully stepped onto the ice, not as graceful as Alec, but he didn’t let him bother that much. He looked towards Alec, who was slowly skating around the rink and he sent him a wink, not being careful enough at that and lost his balance, landing on the cold and slippery floor. As some kids around him started laughing at him, Magnus cursed and quickly picked himself up, straightened his clothes and then quickly grabbed the rink again. He honestly thought that he was going to be better at it, so it made him quite pissed off that after a lot of tries, he still sucked.

“I suck,” he said to himself and looked up, only to see that Alec was standing behind him.

“How’s it going?” asked Alec happily and smiled. “This is easier than I expected it to be.”

“Bullshit,” said Magnus angrily and slowly release the rink. “Look, I can’t even stand on my own, this sucks,” went on by saying the warlock and Alec raised an eyebrow, quickly wrapping an arm around Magnus’ waist as he started to lose his balance again. “You were right, it was a stupid idea to come here. Let’s just go and do something else instead.”

“No can do,” said Alec, teasing Magnus just a little bit.

“Maybe I can use magic,” whispered Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened when he saw blue sparks flying under his fingers.

“No, come on, no magic,” said Alec and pouted. “So you’re not good at this, it’s your first time. So what.”

“But, I-”

“Take my hand,” said Alec firmly and extended his arm out. Magnus looked up at him for a moment and in the end sighed, taking Alec’s hand into his own. He let out a surprised yelp when Alec suddenly tugged onto his hand, Magnus almost falling onto the floor, but a strong arm was wrapped around his waist again, preventing him from doing so.

“Alec, I’ll fall,” said Magnus and with horror in his eyes watched how Alec was slowly dragging him from the wall, towards the middle of the rink. “Look, I’m serious here, if you don’t-”

“Stop complaining Magnus and start enjoying,” said Alec and Magnus stopped talking, but he did sent Alec an angry glare. “And you won’t fall, I won’t let you fall. I’m here, aren’t I?” he then added and chuckled when Magnus slowly nodded. “Now then,” said Alec and stopped, unwrapping his arm from Magnus’ waist and took his hand back into his. “Whatever you do, don’t let go of my hand, okay?”

“Sure, darling,” said Magnus slowly and gripped Alec’s hand. At the touch of their skin, Alec's heart started beating much faster and he had difficulties with hiding his smile. Alec then slowly started skating forward, slowly and carefully so that Magnus wouldn’t lose balance again. At first, Magnus’ whole body was stiff and he was sure that he really was going to fall down. However, after some moments, he learned how to follow Alec and kind of got used to the feeling on being out on the ice. The two of them then just spent some more moment, just skating in circles while holding each other's hands.

Magnus’ heart filled itself with happiness and joy as they continued to skate. They were both pretty clumsy compared to others there, but it didn’t really matter really. He let the younger one lead the way and after a while, Magnus started laughing with joy. Alec allowed himself to look back for a split second and was happy to hear and see that the other one finally relaxed enough. Magnus’ eyes widened when Alec looked back and he then smiled, tightened the grip around Alec's hand and then intertwined their fingers, making Alec’s face heat up.

“Can I go faster?” asked Alec after a while and Magnus slowly nodded. They moved as one across the ice and Alec’s heart sped up when he realised that. Magnus was right about what he said earlier; the fact that Magnus was worse skater than him, made Alec kind of happy. It was the first time that he was better than Magnus at something and he didn’t mean to brag, but it definitely felt great that he was able to lead Magnus for a change.

Alec had been so lost into thinking that he didn't notice how Magnus moved to the right. Thinking that the other one was still skating straight, he didn't turn at the right time and ended up pulling Magnus with him since he was holding on so tightly to him. Magnus’ eyes widened when he suddenly lost balance and a loud yelp left his mouth as he suddenly found himself lying on the cold ice, Alec landing on top of him.

When Alec landed on top of Magnus, his face just a few centimetres away from Magnus’, his whole body heated up and even though his hands were touching the ice, he couldn't feel the coldness. It was as if the time had stopped and Magnus noticed that Alec's face had turned into a bright pink colour.  After realising that it was his fault for making Magnus fall as well, Alec quickly got off of Magnus and bowed his head in apology. _''_ _I’m sorry, I’m so sorry_ ,'' kept on repeating Alec over and over, apologising to his boyfriend

“It's fine, don't worry about it,” said Magnus and even though his body hurt like hell, he started laughing out loud.

“Did you get hurt?” asked Alec, feeling horrible. ''If you get-''

“I'm okay,” said Magnus. When Alec was about to apologise again, Magnus hugged his face and stopped Alec from talking with pressing their lips together, connecting them into a long and sweet kiss. Even though Magnus’ lips were freezing, Alec could feel warmth spreading across his face again and as he pulled back and Magnus sat up, he leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend again.

“Are you sure that you’re alright?” asked Alec slowly.

“Yeah, angel, don’t worry,” said Magnus and laughed softly as Alec’s freezing cold fingers came in contact with his face. His heart filled with happiness and he let out a happy sigh. “God, Alexander, I love you so much,” he then whispered and Alec just smiled, got onto his legs and helped Magnus stand up as well.

“Want to skate some more?” asked Alec.

“Sure.”

”Oh, and Magnus?”

“Hmm?”

“’Love you too.”

 

 


End file.
